


Hopelessly Hopeful

by JasnNCarly



Series: GH Slash Fics [10]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Lucas gets just enough to hold on
Relationships: Lucas Jones/Johnny Zacchara
Series: GH Slash Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694074





	Hopelessly Hopeful

“That’s all I had to do for you to smile like that?”  
  
Lucas found himself smiling even wider at the question, impressed that Johnny was beginning to be more open about their relationship, “It was a little – quiet, but I thought things went okay.”  
  
“I have no problems dining with your hot girlfriends.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Lucas sat on the foot of the bed, “Tonight meant a lot to me.”  
  
Johnny sat up with a small nod, “That’s what matters to me.”  
  
Lucas reached over for his hand, “I can deal with being your secret to some, just—not everyone.”


End file.
